


My Explorer Guild

by Thorius94



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Guilds not Schools, Izuku can't use moves, They are all Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorius94/pseuds/Thorius94
Summary: Izuku is a 18 years old Riolu, dreaming of joining an Explorer Guild, together with his girlfriend, the Eevee Ochako. But he has a big problem, for some reason he's not able to use an moves and this is, as it turns out, a rather big Problem. But he'll do his best either way.





	My Explorer Guild

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is another story of mine. Yes, you may say "Thorius you lazy ***** just continue writing one story, instead of constantly writing new stuff.  
> Well, here is my stupid idea of a BnHA/PMD story.  
> Warning: You don't like Izuocha and you're gonna rant about how stupid that ship is? Well you're out of luck mate, there will be lots of it, even if they are Pokemon.  
> But still, everybody have fun with this first chapter.

** Chapter 1 **

** Joining a Guild **

****

There were so many fellow Pokémon around him, more than Izuku had ever seen and he hardly knew any of them. He had not seen any of his former classmates, not surprising since they had been famous for mostly not being very talented, till now and he was still looking for somebody. So many different faces and voices Izuku had never seen or heard before, almost too many for the timid Riolu and just to put the cherry on top, somebody screamed at him from behind.

“Deku, you useless idiot, what the hell are you doing here? This is my time to shine, so stay out of my way, you useless piece of shit. Like somebody who can’t use attacks like you has any chance here, get lost you nerd.” Bakugo screamed at him, the tall Quilava glared at him enraged and pushed him to the side, not even giving Izuku the chance to comment on the fact that his former childhood friend had just recently evolved. The shove didn’t hurt, still Izuku lowered his head, what little confidence he had just evaporated into nothing, leaving him her with shaking legs and a head running crazy.

He didn’t even notice somebody standing behind him and calling his name, too far lost in his thought and sadness. So, he yanked around, when a soft head was gently pressed against his shaking paw, just to be greeted by the, in his opinion, cutest smile in the whole world. An Eevee, Ochako, his girlfriend, was standing behind him and widely grinned at him, which caused his heart jump around in his chest violently. Still, the sad face expression he had in the beginning seemed to have worried Ochako, cause her smile disappeared and she asked him.

“Everything ok Deku?”, she asked, slightly tilting her head and the young Riolu shyly rubbed the back of his head, as he replied, “It’s just Kac-chan, the usual stuff, he evolved and told me to not take away his spotlight.”. Ochako puffed her cheeks up in response, standing up on her hind legs and putting her front legs on her boyfriend’s chest.

“Don’t listen to what that dumb Quilava tells you, you will be a great Explorer and Rescuers, no matter what he tells you.” Izuku was stiff, blushing heavily under his blue and black fur, while Ochako tried to press her nose against Izukus nose, but she was a bit too small. This always frustrated her, she loved to ruffle through Izukus long and messy fur on top of his head, but due to her small stature she couldn’t reach it while Izuku was standing up right.

Several other Mons around them started to snigger or cough and they both now blushed heavily, as Ochako went back to standing on all four and just continued to smile at Izuku. “Well let’s do our best so we can get into the guild.”

No matter how flustered or down he was, Ochakos smile and words would always make him happy again and his confidence returned, at least a little bit, so he shyly returned the smile and exclaimed.

“Yes, let’s go beyond, Plus Ultra.”

 

Half an hour later

This was not going how he had imagined. Without a warning, a guild member had used a teleport orb on them and now everybody had been scattered across the massive maze of tunnels, halls and rooms. He had found himself on his own and immediately tried to find Ochako again, until a bodyless voice rang through the whole dungeon.

“Ok trainees let’s get this started! You have one hour, beat as many hostile Pokémon as possible, each gives you 3 points, but avoid the legendary ones, they are zero points. Also, if you make it out of the dungeon, you get thirty extra points. Good luck and Plus Ultra.”.

He had frozen for a second, legendary Pokémon, were they joking? Well, he had to find some easy opponents and Ochako, but just barely avoided being burned himself, as Bakugo torched three opponents at the same time. Izuku didn’t wait for any insults to be hurled at him, he just continued running through the large cave he was in now, searching for an exit or connecting route to another room.

In his way stood a small Pokémon, a menacingly starring Caterpie, which was more than enough to scare him. So, he didn’t notice the strange colour of his opponent, which now charged at him, but his instincts kicked in and he jumped out of the way of the Tackle, just to throw himself into the small Pokémon, throwing it into the wall, where it collapsed.

Izuku was surprised, this hadn’t even been a proper Tackle or Pound, just a simple hit and this Pokémon was knocked out, but he had not time to worry, he just kept on hurrying to find Ochako. An Ice Beam just barely missed him, an Alolan Vulpix had just turned a massive Dragonite into an ice block and Izuku couldn’t help but look at the scene in amazement for a moment, as the Vulpix went his way, taking out more opponents. “If they are all this strong, there won’t be anyone left for me, I only have three points, which will be far too little to pass, what am I supposed to do?” Izuku mumbled to himself, this was much harder than he had thought, everybody was so strong and all he could do was throwing himself at an opponent, hoping that it would be enough.

A scream, a scream that caused his blood to freeze and his ears to shot up and washed everything else from his mind, Ochako was in trouble. He ran, ran as fast as his legs allowed him, running past a Noibat which had just been captured by a Butterfrees strong shots, while a Pikachu was already hanging from the ceiling, covered in more strings. Izuku hardly noticed them, as he jumped down a ledge to reach Ochako and he was stopped dead in his tracks once he found her. There she was, her hind legs stuck under a large rock, while an angry Entei growled and approached her, fire building up in his maw.

The young Riolu didn’t even think, he just charged, right towards the massive legendary Pokémon threatening his girlfriend. He threw himself, all his proud 40 pounds into the opponent, who didn’t even seem to shrug from the hit. It let out a massive Roar, which was as strong a storm, blasting the Riolu back, right into the stuck Eevee.

The next thing Izuku knew, was that he woke up in a bright room, on a comfy bed, with Ochako resting her head on his right hand. It took him a moment to remember what had happened, how he had been beaten by that Entei, how he had not achieved anything, although he gave his all. He felt a massive knot in his throat, Bakugo had been right, without being able to use moves, he couldn’t do anything, he was useless.

His shaking had woken up Ochako and after rubbing her tired eyes, she pushed her nose into Izukus ribs, making him yelp a little, asking him. “Are you okay Deku-kun? You’ve been out cold for four hours after the test.”. The test, of course, of course Izuku had failed the test, with three points there was no way he could have passed. A Blissey, an old Blissey now approached them, she must be the nurse.

“How are you feeling kid? We thought you’d never wake up. Your girlfriend wouldn’t leave your side after I took care of her feet.” Ochakos feet? Izuku looked, while the Eevee blushed heavily and Izuku felt the knot in his throat return, but of her hind legs were bandaged. But before he could sob, the nurse hit him on the head with a stick, schooling him.

“You really are stupidly brave mon. Did you really think those Pokémon were real threats? Those were all Dittos in our service, you made a suicide attack for no good reason. You didn’t even get a lot of rescue points for it.”

“Rescue points?” both younger Pokémon’s asked in unison, but the nurse just kept on going.

“Of course, there are Rescue Points. We are Explorers and Rescuers, saving others also gets you points and you young man just charged by two other mons you could have easily saved, just to get to your girl. For your pathetic attempt you got 5 rescue points.” Izuku knew what was about to come now and the nurse seemed to calm down again and spoke more softly.

“I’m sorry kids, but with 8 and 18 points you are just not good enough. You failed the test.”. They had already expected it, still the revelation crushed them like a boulder, their dream had just disappeared in front of them. It was visible on the faces and shrunken in posture, so the nurse now added, a bit supportive.

“Train more, you two have some talent. Or maybe you can join a smaller guild. Just remember that you sometimes need to put the mission above your feelings for each other. Good luck.” With these words, she escorted them out of the nursery and out of the guild. Outside they turned around, looking at the large tower that was the Guild, the place would probably never be able to go to. Izuku only pulled his gaze away, after Ochako winced in pain a little, even after the Blisseys treatment her feet were still sore and hurt a little, so he went down on his knees and offered his back.

“Come on, I’ll carry you home.” Izuku offered and Ochako, after a moment of hesitation she jumped onto his back, almost causing him to fall over, gaining a few giggles from the other mons outside, which they hadn’t noticed till now. Izukus cheeks flushed red again, but almost like she wanted to spite somebody, Ochako laid her head on Izukus shoulder, snuggling into his throat. After a moment, during which pure bliss and happiness washed over their sadness, Izuku began to run back to the city. They lived in Degoba Town, the town next to the Guild and even though they lived on opposite ends of the town, Izuku happily carried Ochako home, spending time and snuggling with her like this was all he needed to make up for the longer way home. At Ochakos house, he earned thanks from Ochakos parents and some supportive words, before getting one last nose snuggle from Ochako, before he took off and went home.

He lived with his mom alone in a small house and his mom threw her arms around him the moment he was home. His mom was a Lucario, a chubby but loving and kind Pokémon Izuku loved dearly. “So, did you make it in?” she asked after finally letting go of him. Until know he had almost forgotten about the Guild, to much still remembering the happiness of being with Ochako. His shoulders fell and he just shook his head, gaining another supportive hug from his mom. “I’m so sorry Izu, I know how important this was for you.” She now shuffled in a small bag, pulling out two green scarfs, handing one to him.

“I had bought them for you and Ochako, so you could have a matching outfit for your team. But they are still nice and I’m sure you will become great Explorers and Rescuers soon.” Tears began running down Izukus face as he tightly hugged his mom again, putting as many thanks into it as possible. After they had finally stopped crying and hugging each other, they sat down to eat, his mothers’ foods was also one of the things that could make him forget anything bad that had happened. It was already dark outside once his belly was filled to the maximum with his mother’s delicious food, so he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and went into his room. For a moment, before he lay down, his eyes rested on a small bookshelf, which was filled to the brink with any All Might figure in existence. All Might was the greatest Explorer and Rescuer to have ever lived, a tall and powerful Lucario that had until now bested any challenger and saved everybody that ever needed his help.

Being like him, being a great Explorer and Rescuer like All Might had always been Izuku dream, but maybe it just wasn’t possible. He stared down at his paw, why couldn’t he use any moves like other Pokémon, why was he cursed like this? He didn’t know, but he was too tired to continue thinking about it, so he just fell asleep immediately.

  
The next day he and Ochako met at their usual place again, a small field outside the town, which they had used as their training range. Since they had meet two years ago, they had always come her to train together, hadn’t it been for this and Ochakos support, he probably wouldn’t have tried the entrance test to begin with.

She almost exploded out of happiness as Izuku gave her the green scarf, jumping into his arms, causing him to fall on his back, while he happily snuggled him. “I love it, I love it.” She exclaimed, not even caring that it was not from Izuku but his mother. Finally, once she had calmed down and they were sitting down, Ochako began explaining what she had come up with yesterday.

“I thought about what the nurse told us yesterday. Maybe trying to join the best and most elite guild from the start was a bad idea. There are smaller guild that happily welcome new members.” Izuku listened attentively, eyes fixated on her.

“I found a small guild in a town a few days away. It used to be very big and great like U.A., but it was closed five years ago, until some people reopened it three months ago.” She went on and handed him a small roll of paper from her bag.

“Guardians Guild is recruiting again.” Izuku read from the small poster, which showed a colourful drawing of a building shaped like the ‘crown’ of a Slowking. For some reason he felt like he had already heard this name and the picture seemed to also animate this memory. Ochako waited for his reaction, she already knew that it was best to wait until Izuku was finished with his memory searching.

In his mind Izuku went through any drawing he could remember, 95% of which were in some way related to All Might. “All Might!” Ochako almost fell over in shock as Izuku screamed out, but Izuku didn’t even seem to notice that, just telling her.

“The founder of the old Guardians Guild, Royal the Slowking, he used to work together with All Might before he founded the Guild. I once saw some old posters celebrating both. He was a really great Rescuer, almost as great as All Might.” All right, that was interesting and all, but Ochako couldn’t really see how that had anything to do with their situation and plans.

“But Royal disappeared five years ago and the new Guardians Guild has none of the old members in it. Only the new leader seems to be somehow connected to the old guild.” Izuku was a massive All Might fan, but even he had to admit now, that this connection to his idol was more than a little shaky.

“Still, we could try it out, I mean we can always look for another guild or go home if its not what we are looking for.” Ochako concluded, but even her bright and confident smile couldn’t remove all Izukus doubts. Even a small, new guild would probably not take them, once they found out about his “little problem” and that made one thing clear to him. With his problem he was holding back Ochako, she was stronger and more talented than him, could use moves and would probably welcome by many Guilds with open arms, it it wasn’t for him.

The Eevee in question, almost like she could read her boyfriends thoughts, snuggled him now, happily purring, before telling him “I don’t care if the Guild’s not big or great. As long as I’m with you I’ll be happy.”. With these few words, most of Izukus worries melted away within a moment, as he now snuggled back, hugging her tightly and they remained like this for quite some time. Still, no matter how long they snuggled or stayed together, the last doubt would not leave his mind, he was holding back his girlfriend.

Convincing Ochakos parents was not hard, they immediately supported the idea of her daughter joining another guild, although Izuku got a muttered warning from Ochakos father to “not get any ideas”. Inko, Izukus mom was something completely different. The idea of Izuku joining the nearby Guild of U.A. had already been hard for her, but her “baby” leaving the town for another Guild was almost too much for her. It took almost half an hour until the mixture of tears of sadness and pride from her stopped, she then gave both Ochako and Izu a long, breath taking hug.

They spend the next week preparing for their travel, they had never ventured far away from their homes, the one week away was for them almost as far away as the other end of the world. Izuku did his best to avoid U.A., Kac-chan had scored highest during the entrance test, but had gotten rather angry, after he found out that several new members were so good, they didn’t even take the test.

It was the evening before their departure, that this strategy finally failed. He was doing some last-minute shopping in a small store that focused on equipment for Explorer and Rescuer teams and while Izuku was inspecting some orbs, he heard the familiar roar that was Kac-chans voice.

“So, it’s true Deku, you and your round face girl will search for a looser Guild that’ll take ya.” Izuku didn’t react to it, he wasn’t brave or anything, he just stood there and tried to show no emotions at all, he didn’t want to cause a scene the night before they left. However, this seemed to make kac-chan even more angry, after all these years Izuku had learned that there was no way to avoid Kac-chan getting angry, he also found a “reason” to explode. The Quilava now stood in front of him, standing on his hind legs, half a foot taller than the shy Riolu. Izuku wanted to keep calm and still show no reaction, but he couldn’t supress the shaking, nor the fear sweat he felt on his skin, as Kac-chan finally said.

“You’re in my way. Get out of my way or are you actually a baby Pokémon.” the Quilavas words shocked Izuku, they were a great insult. Baby Pokémon evolved into their basic level by the age of 15 and that was necessary, for a grave reason. Baby Pokémon are not able to develop all off their mental abilities, since they are babies and start to suffer if they don’t evolve by the age of 15, as their chances of evolving afterwards drastically drop and their mental state gets “frozen” on a child level. Adult Baby Pokémon are incapable of living on their own, they will be forever mentally limited and often don’t even reach the age of 40.

Slowly, he moved to the side, still under Bakugos piercing glare. Only once not even a hair of Izuku was left in front of the section, did Bakugos stare stop and the fire Pokémon focused on the orbs. A shocked gasp by the Hitmonlee that had entered with Kac-chan was so loud that even mons outside of the store turned their heads around.

“Bakugo, how can you insult a fellow Pokémon like this? This is behaviour unworthy of a member of U.A., as your team member I can not accept this, please apologise to this poor Riolu.” The Hitmonlee blurted out, in a shocked but almost robotic voice, while violently gesturing with his arms. Bakugo only grunted in return and tried his best to ignore his new teammate, while the fighting type turned his attention towards the bewildered Izuku.

“I apologise on behalf of the Guild, Bakugo is very talented but he also needs to improve his manners, or it will reflect badly on him and the Guild. My name is Tenya, a pleasure to meet you.” They shook hands and after a few seconds of inspecting Izuku, Tenya said.

“I remember you, you also participated in the Entrance test, right?” ouch, Tenya had just hit Izukus sore spot, but well Izuku couldn’t blame him for being nice.

“Yes, but I didn’t make it in, me and a friend now plan on joining a smaller Guild to get some practise. I’m Izuku by the way”

“Very recommendable of you Izuku, smaller Guilds are also important for society, I would have done the same had I not made it into U.A.” Tenya smiled at him, but before they could say anything else, Bakugo rushed by them, rudely exclaiming “I got anything, don’t waste any more time and let’s go.”.

Tenya shot a disapproving look after the Quilava, but in the end shrugged and followed him, after saying goodbye to Izuku.

“I hope we meet again soon Izuku and good luck on your path.” Izuku returned the goodbye and within a second, both mons were gone. His goodbye with Kac-chan didn’t go as planned, but what did he expect to be honest?

He and Kac-chan had been best friends when they were little, until that one day. Neither of them remembered what happened, but Bakugo ended up being hurt bad and Izuku hadn’t been able to use any moves since then. Every time Izuku tried to remember what had happened all those years ago, he felt violently sick and cold shivers went down his spine, just like they did now. He shook it off, payed for the items and walked back home. The sun was already setting and for a few moments he observed the lowering sun, as it turned half the sky into spectacle of yellow and red. He took a deep breath and shuddered again a little, it was also getting a little cold, so he needed to hurry home.

 

_A week later_

The knock on the front gate was faint, even Sam with her great sense of hearing only noticed it because she was just passing by. They were not expecting any visitors anymore, they normally closed the main gate after sundown, and Sam only still up to get herself a warm milk. She still held the full glass in her paw, as she slowly opened the front gate a slit, to stick her head out and see who it was. She dropped the milk in shook as she saw the pair of Pokémon, not because of who they were, because of how bruised and dirty they were, like they had been trampled over by some angry Ryhorns.

“Are you guys alright?” she asked worried and opened the gate more, to get out and help them and the two Pokémon, a Riolu with a messy bunch of long fur on his head and an Eevee with long bangs framing her dirty face. They only smiled weakly, as the Eevee replied “Everything is fine, we just underestimated the route we took her and got into a small conflict with an angry Blaziken.” Now that she mentioned it, Sam noticed that they also smelled a little burnt, but she now asked them

“Are you here because you find a room for the night? It’s late but you can sleep here if you want to.” She offered, she had always done that since she lived here and reopening the Guild had not changed that policy of her. The Riolu now scratched the back of his head and shyly said

“Actually, we are here to join the Guild. This is the Guardians Guild, right?” thankfully Sam had already dropped her glass of milk, cause now she would have crushed it in her hands, just out of surprise and shock. In the three months since they officially rebuild the Guild, they had only one recruit they had found themselves. Till now, only a few other Explorers and Rescuers had come to visit them, all of them travellers visiting their black board to look for jobs, not that they had many.

“Really, are you sure you want to join our Guild?” the Pikachu’s question surprised the other two Pokémon and immediately Izukus thoughts started to tell him that this Pikachu had probably already noticed how weak he was. But before Ochako and Izuku could reply, Sam shook her head and her expression changed from surprised, to pumped up and excited.

“I’m sorry, we didn’t get many people interested in joining until now. Of course, you are welcome to come in, we also welcome new friends and comrades. Come in, let’s get something to drink and we can talk about this a bit more. By the way, I’m Sam, the provisional Guild master of the rebuild Guardian Guild.” Her title confused them a little, but their faces lit up a little, even under all the dirt and small cuts and bruises and they happily followed Sam to the kitchen, after she had carefully locked the main gate. On the way to the kitchen, they introduced themselves to Sam, before they sat down and the Pikachu disappeared for a minute, just to come back with a large, at least for them, bowl of water and some towels.

She then brought them three glasses and a bottle of milk, which she poured with a for Ochako and Izuku amazing precision, not even wasting a single drop of it. “I used to work as a server at my big brothers’ restaurant before we opened the Guild again.” She happily explained, before taking a large gulp of the ice cold, delicious milk. While Ochako also happily drunk her milk, after getting most of the dirt out of her fur, Izuku looked at the smiling Pikachu slightly dismayed, before asking.

“So, you have no experience in being an Explorer and Rescuer?” Izuku asked shyly and now it was Sam’s turn to be flustered. She started to play with her right ear, almost using it cover part of her face, before replying.

“I grew up in this Guild, back during its glory days. I wanted to join this Guild, my home so very much when I was a kid, it was my biggest dream. And then, just a few moths before I was finally 18, old enough to properly join, Royal, the Guild master, disappeared. Nobody knew where he went and conflict broke out, about who should lead the Guild in his absence. In the end, nobody did, they just fought each other and left, and, in the end, nobody was left, but me. Since I had nowhere to go, I stayed, lived in my old room and worked with my big brother.”

Ochako, after listening attentively, now asked: “But why didn’t you try to join any other Guilds, like U.A.? You could have become an Explorer elsewhere.” To this Question, Sam smiled slightly, and her gaze wandered through the room, over every cupboard, chair and pan that made up this old kitchen.

“I wanted to be an Explorer in this Guild. Its my home, my world, the place where I fell, I belong. I just couldn’t bring myself to leave. But now” she changed from a sad to happy voice almost in an instant “me and my friend are rebuilding this Guild and we’ll make it as awesome as it used to.”. She smiled widely, an infectious smile that made both Ochako and Izuku feel a little happier, before she added.

“Of course, I fully understand if you are no longer interested in joining, I won’t force anybody to help us in our probably doomed endeavour. However, once you finished that milk, you are more than welcome to stay the night, we have many free rooms and you are especially welcome to join me and the others for our breakfast. Of course, only if you want to.” Although she tried, Sam still couldn’t hide the excitement of having actual, potential new recruits for the Guild and inside she prayed to Arceus that they would stay. She would make them best breakfast ever, if that helped convincing them.”

Izuku and Ochako looked at each other for a moment, they had expected a lot, but somehow this situation still surprised them. Sam seemed friendly and motivated, but this didn’t fell like joining a Guild and more like signing up to build one from scratch. Finally, Ochako shrugged and grinned, saying: “A bed for the night and breakfast sound great Sam, thank you. I think we’ll get a good look at the Guild tomorrow, so we can decide.”.

The Pikachu nodded and jumped of her chair and showed them to their room now. It was a small room, two beds made of straw and blankets, a small cupboard and a small basin of water attached to the wall. The moon shone a little light into the room, but Sam still carried a candle so they could see something. The two guests deposited their belonging, two large, full backpacks, in one corner of the room and once they were settled in on their beds, Sam wished them a good night and silently closed the door behind her. For a minute, they both just lay there on their backs, looking at the dark celling, taking in everything.

“So, what do you think Deku?” Ochako finally asked, as moved around a little to find a more comfortable position to sleep. What did he think, he honestly didn’t really know? They hadn’t expected much, but somehow still got disappointed. No experienced Explorers or Rescuers, just a bunch of friends trying to rebuild this once great Guild. On the other hand, if their standards were low, they maybe wouldn’t care about his problem, his weakness.

“Not sure Ochako, Sam is nice, but there really isn’t much else here. Just an old building with some people trying to rebuild something.” He stretched himself and yawned, the tiredness was now overwhelming them and Ochako also yawned loudly, a sound Izuku thought was incredibly cute. Ochako was now rolled up into a small ball of fur, comfortable on the straw and under the blankets. Izuku turned his head towards her for a moment, smiling at his beautiful girlfriend, before his eyes also closed, quickly driving away into dreamland.

Sam, on the other hand, couldn’t even think about sleeping, she just jumped around her room like a yellow rubber ball, she was pumped up by the prospect of potential new Guild members, especially since Ochako and Izuku seemed like nice Pokémon. She forced herself into the bed, still shaking with excitement. During the last months she had doubted that they would manage to rebuild the Guild, but now, for the first time she felt like they were making progress. Maybe one day everything will be like it used to be, the old Guild rebuild to a place of happiness, adventure and family. She really hoped that it would work.

 


End file.
